


Book Commentary: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [72]
Category: Charlie Series - Roald Dahl
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

  * Oh, look. Another childhood favorite. This time, I’m not actually afraid to sorta bash the sketchy bits I never noticed as a kid if I need to (although not as much as the _Harry Potter_ books). Anyway…
  * Hooray for descriptions for Charlie, his parents, and both sets of his grandparents that don’t work without the illustrations (and especially work best if you snag one of the book editions with the colorized illustrations instead of the standard black-and-white illustrations).
  * So, Charlie and his family live in a tiny house in the slums on the edge of town with only one good bed that’s shared by all four grandparents because they’re all super old and bedridden. And Charlie and his parents only get mattresses on the floor in the upstairs bedroom.
  * The family is super broke because Mr. Bucket works a dead-end job at the local toothpaste factory.
  * They barely get enough food to eat, which gets made worse for Charlie whenever he passes the Wonka Chocolate Factory on the way to school every day. And he can only have one chocolate bar a year on his birthday.
  * My one big complaint already: How the hell have Charlie’s teachers never noticed how poor and starving he is? And why the hell have they never called social services to get him help? Just to make him the one good kid in the story?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
